


galavant

by wonhee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, as always, i still cant write summaries, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhee/pseuds/wonhee
Summary: “Hey.” Hoseok replied, facing him and Kihyun quickly looked down.“I’m literally so star struck right now this is so embarrassing.” Kihyun muttered.***photographer hoseok goes back to the hometown he's been avoiding for 6 years and meets kihyun, aspiring photographer and his fan.





	galavant

**LONDON**

The pulsating, steady beat of the music coursed through Hoseok as he moved through the throng of people; the bar his destination. He’d taken it upon himself to get drunk; drunk until he passed out and woke up the next morning God knows where. He needed to feel _something_ , anything other than the constant dull ache that plagued his heart. As if often did when he was alone, his only company the noise from the television and the sounds of the city moving outside his apartment, the thoughts came. Wrapped around him and squeezed until he felt suffocated, trapped within his own skin. And as he always did when that happened, he grabbed his jacket and headed straight to the nearest club. As he ordered 4 shots to start with, he supposed it probably wasn’t the right course of action; drinking to fill a void that would surely return and never leave. But that hardly mattered. Not right now.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he rolled his eyes, ordering another drink before moving off to a spot he knew all too well. Even now, when his eyes were starting to feel hazy and the alcohol was kicking in; he could appreciate the scene in front of him. Found the purple hue of the club’s interior, the black couches and white tables aesthetically pleasing. He loved how the people moved together; so that even strangers were touching, all letting loose and allowing the music to engulf them. He wished he could take a picture.

“Knew I’d find you here.”

Hoseok scoffed, downing his drink before turning to the owner of the voice. Hyunwoo stood with his arms folded, disapproving look directed at him. He looked like he just came out of the shower, wet dark hair sticking to his forehead and dripping water down his cheeks. For someone who was considerably chubby when they were both younger, Hyunwoo had really grown into his own; standing tall and built, muscles earned from long hours of dancing bulging underneath his tight shirt. He rubbed his forehead, annoyance clear on his face before reaching out and lightly punching Hoseok on the arm.

“The fuck you want?” Hoseok asked.

“How many drinks have you had?”

“Four shots and whiskey.”

“Pfft, lightweight. Let’s go.” Hyunwoo commanded.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“You think I’m gonna let you sit here moping and destroying yourself in the process? You do this every single night Hoseok, it’s not healthy.”

“Is that all?” Hoseok answered, turning away. He hated fighting with Hyunwoo, hated that Hyunwoo was right. But Hyunwoo knew, he knew the reason why Hoseok could barely stand to look at himself in the mirror, the reason why he hated being left alone with his thoughts.

“Come with me quietly or I’ll literally carry you. Your choice.”

“Leave me the fuck alone seriously.”

“You can’t keep doing this. Talk to me. Please.”

Hoseok stared at Hyunwoo, at the way his eyes silently pleaded for Hoseok to stop. To stop wasting himself away; and he wished he could talk to Hyunwoo like he used to before he found alcohol as solace. He wished they were teenagers again, up at the treehouse Hoseok’s father had laboured under the hot summer sun building, sharing hopes and dreams. He wished and wished and wished; but as he already knew by now. Wishes didn’t come true.

Dropping his glass on a nearby table he turned to Hyunwoo, “let’s just go.”

Without another word, Hyunwoo grabbed his arm and led him out of the club and into the fresh air.

“First snow of the year.” Hoseok spoke, smiling despite himself as he gazed out towards the pier. While he was inside the club, it seemed that the snow had come full force, beginning to blanket the world without any inclination to stop. Red buses trekked by, full to the brim with commuters eager to get home. He saw a child gleefully run out of a nearby building, worried father chasing after her with a scarf dangling in his hands.

A wave of sadness rushed over him. Hoseok missed his father.

“I knew you wouldn’t want to miss it.” Hyunwoo answered, steering him away from the club.

“Thanks. I know I don’t always say it and I know you must be sick and tired of me by now. But thanks, for staying. You don’t have to go to all these cities with me, taking care of me. But you do, so thanks for that.”

“I’m your best friend Hoseok. I do this because I love you.”

“Still. You could be at home with your parents, I mean you’re 27, you could have settled down by now or something. But you’re still here, going city to city with me. I appreciate you, so much.”

“I know you’d do the same for me.”

“It’s so hard.” Hoseok whispered and Hyunwoo nodded, immediately aware of what Hoseok’s talking about.

“I know. And I wish I knew what to do to make everything better for you.”

A comfortable silence fell as both men looked away, lost in their own thoughts. A family walked by, happily discussing what they’d eat when they got home, the woman looking fondly at her children. Hoseok turned to Hyunwoo.

“How’s your parents? Bet they miss you.”

“You’d think so but every time Mum calls it’s so ask if _you’re_ eating well and if I’m taking care of you.” Hyunwoo said, pouting slightly and Hoseok grinned, instantly feeling better.

“Well I was always their favourite.”

“I wanted to talk to you about that actually.” Hyunwoo said, voice a bit on edge.

“Yeah? What’s wrong?”

“Why would anything be wrong?”

“Your voice changed.”

Hyunwoo smiled a bit, “you know me too well. But um, you know how my sister’s getting married soon?”

“Oh no are your parents mad because I’m not attending?” Hoseok asked.

“Yeah… about that.”

“You didn’t _tell_ them I wouldn’t be attending.” Hoseok stated, eyes narrowing to slits.

“Right.” Hyunwoo replied.

“They’re excited because they think I’m gonna be taking the pictures.”

“Right.”

“ _Hyunwoo_.”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know how to tell them! Then Hyunmi got excited, she started talking about how her famous photographer big brother was coming and he’s gonna take amazing pictures and I didn’t know how to break it to her!”

“Famous photographer big brother?”

“Literally how she said it.”

“God, you know I don’t wanna miss the wedding either. If they were getting married at the North Pole I’d be the first person there! But to go back to Merriston?”

“I know. And the last thing I would ever do is force you to go back after everything. I’ll find a way to tell them and they’ll understand okay? Don’t worry about it.”

“I am worried about it though, I feel like shit Hyunwoo. They’re basically my family, like my parents. How am I meant to not feel like crap missing my sister’s wedding?”

“But they all know what happened, no one’s gonna blame you for not wanting to go back. You’ve avoided that place for 6 years Hoseok.”

“Yeah and maybe it’s time I go back.” Hoseok replied.

“Hoseok.”

“They were there for me when my parents died and has been there for me pretty much all my life. Hyunmi has always been there for me too; remember when she left prom early to comfort me after what happened? And you’re the reason I got into photography. You and your family have done so much for me I can’t believe I even thought about not going to this wedding.”

“But are you ready to go back?”

“It doesn’t matter. It’s not about me, it’s about Hyunmi.”

Hyunwoo paused, grabbing Hoseok by the shoulders and facing him.

“Thank you.” He said, enveloping Hoseok in a fierce hug. “I know this isn’t easy.”

“It’s not. But it’s for Hyunmi, I’ll be fine.”

*******

**MERRISTON**

*******

“It’s a lot smaller than I remember.” Hyunwoo stated.

Hoseok scoffed, gazing over at the miles of green pasture, humid breeze blowing through his clothes; Merriston as hot as ever. The airport was as secluded as ever, hardly anyone ever left and barely anyone ever came. He almost smiled as a cow mooed in the distance.

“What? Small town life ain’t for you no more?”

“You think Dad’s gonna want me to work on the farm?”

“Hope you still remember how to milk cows farmers boy. When’s Hyunmi getting here?”

“She was meant to have arrived before us but when’s Hyunmi ever on time to anything?” Hyunwoo replied, pensively staring down at his watch. Hoseok took that moment to calm the thoughts that wouldn’t stop swirling in his head; the memories that refused to stop rushing in all at once like an inferno.

“You good?” Hyunwoo asked, breaking into his thoughts and Hoseok shook his head.

“I feel sick, like I’m about to have a panic attack or something. I wasn’t expecting the memories to come back so strong. We’re just at the airport Hyunwoo and I’m already like this. What about when we reach that place?”

“Hoseok, if you want to book the next flight out of here I promise you neither my parents nor Hyunmi would hold it against you.”

Hoseok smiled, “I love you, you know that?”

“You only say it every minute. But I mean it. Leave if you need to.”

“I know. And don’t worry I’ll be fine. The first step to overcoming something is facing it head on right?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s the last step but sure.” Hyunwoo answered, grinning widely and pointing to the distance. “I can’t believe she still drives that thing.”

Hoseok turned to where he was pointing and smiled too as Hyunmi’s old Vauxhall came speeding towards them. The once vibrant blue paint was fading fast and Hoseok spotted a dent on the front from where Hyunmi had once crashed into a pole after she gotten the car. Hyunmi waved wildly, stopping a distance away and rushing forward to wrap Hoseok in a hug.

Although 2 years younger than the both of them, she had grown considerably, and towered over Hoseok. Her once long, curly hair had been cut to a medium length and straightened so that it accentuated her slender face. She was also spotting a nose ring and multiple piercings on her left ear.

“I missed you so much!” she cried, squeezing Hoseok tighter and he laughed, reaching up to pat her head.

“I missed you too Hyunmi but you’re literally crushing me.”

“I’m just… not here.” Hyunwoo commented. Hyunmi laughed, stepping back from Hoseok and giving Hyunwoo a brief hug.

“God I’m so glad you’re both here, it’s gonna be just like the past! Me and Mum spent all of yesterday clearing Hoseok’s old room. Oh! And Hoseok can finally meet Elijah. And Kihyun of course. Kihyun’s especially excited to meet you.” Hyunmi said, leading the way to her car and Hoseok frowned.

“Elijah’s your fiancé right? So who is Kihyun?” Hoseok asked.

“He’s Mum’s friend’s son. He’s into photography and I think you’re like his role model or something. When we told him you were coming for the wedding I saw his eyes form into literal hearts. And with you looking _this_ gorgeous? Poor guy doesn’t stand a chance.” Hyunmi replied and Hoseok laughed.

“I’ve been here for 4 seconds and you’re already trying to play matchmaker. How old is he?”

“He turned 20 last month.” Hyunmi answered, hastily dropping their luggage inside her car.

“I’m 6 years older than him.”

“Age is just a number.”

“I’m not… I’m not ready for a relationship Hyunmi.” Hoseok stated.

Hyunmi glanced at Hyunwoo, and she frowned as he gave a slight shake of his head. “Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean. Forget everything I said. Take all the time in the world Seokkie. I know you would never have come back to this place if it wasn’t for me and I hope you know I’m grateful. But if you need to leave, at any time. Even on the day of the wedding, please do so. I would _never_ hold it against you.” She stated.

Hoseok smiled, ruffling her hair briefly. “Let’s go home. Before your Mum starts to get worried.”

*******

Hoseok pressed his cheek against the car window as Hyunmi drove away from the airport and towards a place that should have been Hoseok’s home. He could feel his heart racing and palms starting to sweat and he tried his best to control himself before he worried Hyunmi. She was glancing at him every often through the mirror and he knew she was worried. He knew Hyunwoo was worried and he knew when they got to their house, Hyunwoo’s parents would be worried. And everyone who knew him, everyone who knew what happened in their town that held no secrets would also be worried.

And he hated this feeling. This feeling of insecurity that nothing could fix. Not alcohol, not immersing himself in his photography, not breezing from city to city. Nothing could bring back the soul that had left him that night, tucked away in the trunk of a tree waiting for Hoseok to collect.

Nothing had changed in Merriston from the six years he had left it. Crops still stretched for miles, standing tall in the hot sun that blazed all year round. The roads were still dusty, latching on to Hyunmi’s car and trailing after them as they passed. The lake he once broke his arm jumping into from a tree was still there and so was the baker’s shop he used to go to after school with Hyunwoo. Merriston’s pride and joy; the fountain depicting the town’s founder John Merriston still gleamed as it always did; polished to a shine by its designated caretaker. Everything was still in place; everything was just as he left it. And maybe; just maybe he could find himself again in his childhood, surrounded by the people who loved him.

“We’re almost home.” Hyunmi announced and Hoseok nodded. He quickly reached into his bag and brought out his mirror. He grimaced at the pale man with the sad eyes that stared back at him, lips downturned and nose red. His dusty brown hair blew softly with the wind and though he’d really tried, nothing could hide the circles under his eyes; the tell-tale of how messed up he was. Hyunmi had said he looked gorgeous. Hoseok didn’t see it.

He put his mirror away and looked outside, smiling as a house appeared. A towering Victorian house on top of a hill, green grass spotless as always. It looked like the house had gotten a fresh paint job from the last time Hoseok saw it; the white panelling seemed to dazzle against the sun and the red door stood out more. A picnic table had been set on the front lawn and Hoseok saw people milling about.

“Never a quiet moment in your house.”

“It’s worse inside trust me.” Hyunmi answered, steering around the hill to the back to park.

“This Kihyun guy. Is he here today?”

“Yep. He’s inside with Elijah. I’ll introduce you to him later. Mum and Dad wants to see you first.”

Hoseok grabbed his luggage and inhaled deeply before following Hyunmi and Hyunwoo up the hill. He had to admit; he did miss the fresh, open air and the lack of noise that Merriston always provided. He could feel eyes stare at him as they walked inside the eyes; people he used to know no doubt surprised to see him. He didn’t blame them; not with the circumstances under which he’d left with Hyunwoo. But he was determined not to fall weak; to do what he came to do and enjoy Hyunmi’s wedding the past be damned. So he fixed a smile on his face and walked through the kitchen into the living room.

He sighed contently as he breathed in the scent of vanilla from the candles that always burned in the Son household. Everything was as he remembered; the plush cream chairs were still placed in the centre of the room; black faux fur rug placed under them. The fireplace that never got used and the huge cream curtains he used to hide behind when they played hide and seek. The 3 large photos that hung behind the TV were still there too; one of Hyunwoo with a toothy grin at age 10 holding on to a huge fish he’d caught. The other of Hyunmi pulling a peace sign and smiling widely at the camera when she was 12. And the third of Hoseok when he was 14, a year after his parents died. Hyunwoo had said something funny and Hoseok had laughed genuinely for the first time in ages. He’d never forget the way Hyunmi had dashed for her camera to capture the moment and how happy their parents were when they saw the picture that they decided to frame it and hang it beside their children. They never made him feel like an outsider and he was forever grateful for that.

“Hoseok!”

He grinned, barely getting a chance to respond before warm arms were wrapping around him and rubbing soothingly at his back.

“Jina.” Hoseok said, suddenly feeling the urge to cry.

She’d told him once _“Hoseok please call me Jina the formalities kill me especially since you’re like my child. I’d ask you to call me Mum but that’s something I know I can’t replace.”_ And hearing those words from her _“you’re like my child”_ was more meaningful to Hoseok than she probably knew.

“Look at you, you’re so skinny! Don’t you eat? Don’t you feed him Hyunwoo?” she questioned, affectionately kissing his cheeks and glaring at Hyunwoo in the process.

“Only Dad loves me in this house. Where is he anyway?” Hyunwoo asked

“He got called into work, an emergency at the A&E. He really wanted to be here when you arrived.” Jina replied, finally pulling Hyunwoo into a hug.

“He should be back tonight right? We’ll wait up for him.”

“So anything you need our help with?” Hoseok asked.

“Right now I need you to freshen up and come downstairs so I can feed you properly.” Jina replied.

“They can do that later. First, Elijah and Kihyun.”

“Hyunmi let’s put our luggage away first. I have all my favourite cameras and equipment with me I need to put them somewhere safe.” Hoseok replied.

“Okay but hurry up please.”

Hoseok rolled his eyes, exaggeratedly rushing up the stairs and into his old room. He promptly stashed his equipment away; nostalgia would definitely have to wait before Hyunmi lost her patience. He quickly changed into comfortable shorts and light shirt before going back downstairs to find Hyunmi waiting in the living room with two guys. Hyunmi was sat on one of the guy’s lap who Hoseok guessed to be Elijah; he had ginger hair and millions of freckles dotting his face. He was a bit chubby and had a wide grin on his face as he whispered something to Hyunmi.

The other guy _Kihyun_ was small, the first thing Hoseok could notice. And the second thing he noticed was that he was cute. Incredibly cute somehow even with his sharp features; defined nose and jawline. His hair was a soft, curled strawberry blonde. And even his ears were cute and dotted with piercings. Hoseok almost smiled as Kihyun averted his eyes and blushed when their eyes met.

“Hoseok. This is Elijah and _he_ is Kihyun.” Hyunmi introduced. Hoseok walked up to Elijah first, shaking his hand firmly.

“Nice to meet you man.” He greeted.

“You’ve met Hyunwoo already.” Hyunmi said, pointing behind Hoseok.

“We’re Hyunmi’s big brothers and I’d do the whole “take care of her or I’ll break you” thing but neither of us can fight.” Hyunwoo said, then turned to Kihyun. “Hey I’m Hyunwoo and this is Hoseok.”

“Hi.” Kihyun replied, eyes still fixed on Hoseok and blush deepening. Hoseok smirked, moving to sit beside Kihyun.

“Hey.” Hoseok replied, facing him and Kihyun quickly looked down.

“I’m literally so star struck right now this is so embarrassing.” Kihyun muttered.

“You should have seen me when I met Elliott M in LA last year. He’s one of my all-time favourite photographers and he came up to me at a bar and complimented my work and Hyunwoo’s my witness I literally choked on my drink and almost puked. Can’t really get more embarrassing than that.”

Kihyun looked up and smiled and Hoseok felt his traitorous heart skip at the way Kihyun’s entire face scrunched up and a dimple appeared on his cheek.

“You almost puked over Elliott M.”

“It was simultaneously the best day of my life and the most embarrassing.”

Hoseok glanced down at the backpack placed by Kihyun’s feet and saw a camera poking out.

“Hyunmi told me you’re into photography.”

“Yeah I always liked taking pictures but it became a passion last year.”

“Can I see your work sometime?” Hoseok asked.

“Sure but when I’m not there. It’s bad enough that I can barely look you in the eyes right now I’d be a mess watching you critique my work.”

“I get that. I don’t really like being there when others see my stuff either. Maybe we can work on something together.”

Kihyun’s eyes became huge and he nodded fiercely, curls bouncing on his head.

“I’d love to.”

“Awesome. It’ll have to be before the wedding though, I’m leaving Merriston as soon as the wedding’s over. I have a commission I have to do in Vegas.”

“How many places have you been?”

“Too many to count. The most I stay in one place is a month before I’m off to the next city.”

“That’s why your nickname’s gallivant.”

“It is?”

“Hmm. All the photography websites and blogs refer to you as gallivant.”

“Oh that’s what that woman in San Francisco was referring to when she asked for my autograph. I was so confused. I wish I’d met you earlier, I’d have known about the nickname thing then.”

Kihyun smiled softly at that, finally looking up and holding Hoseok’s gaze. “Actually, we have. We’ve met once before."

“We have? Where? I think I’d remember you if we met before. Were you at one of my exhibitions?”

“I’ve never been outside of Merriston.”

“And I haven’t been in Merriston for 6 years.” Hoseok replied, puzzled. “So we must have met-”

“Before you left Merriston.”

Hoseok frowned; he didn’t have any doubt that Kihyun knew the reason why he left. Everyone in town probably knew the reason. But Kihyun, he was sure he’d never met Kihyun before. When he still lived in Merriston he mostly kept to himself; preferring to work on the farm with his father. If Jina and Kangmin hadn’t moved next door with Hyunmi and Hyunwoo Hoseok doubted he’d had ever made friends in his town.

“Are you sure?” he asked and Kihyun nodded.

“It was a long time ago though I doubt you’d remember.”

“ _You_ remember.” Hoseok answered.

“That’s because how we met and what happened was probably more important for me than it was for you.”

“I feel bad. I feel like I should remember.”

“No worries. It was seriously a long time ago.”

“Will you tell me though, how we met I mean.”

Kihyun smiled, golden brown eyes glinting in the warm sun, “maybe later.”

*******

Hoseok leaned back in his chair, sipping on the lemonade Jina had made. He laughed as Hyunwoo chased his father around with a water balloon; even at 52 Kangmin still had all the energy in the world. Kihyun was sat on the other side of the lawn, chatting animatedly to Elijah. It’d been 2 weeks since Hoseok first met him and he found himself looking forward to Kihyun visiting; something he often did.

“What do you think about him?” Hyunmi asked, following his gaze.

“Kihyun? I have to admit he’s cute, definitely my type if I was interested.”

Hyunmi smirked, “I was talking about Elijah.”

“Oh.” He replied. “Stop smirking.”

“Really though Hoseok, this is good.”

“What happened to ‘take all the time in the world Seokkie.’?” Hoseok pointed out.

“You can still do that, but Hoseok. You’re also allowed to be interested in people if you want to be. What happened was cruel, life’s been so cruel to you. You’re allowed to keep living your life, you deserve to in fact. If you think you might be interested in Kihyun, then you’re allowed to pursue that without guilt. I mean, the guy has a huge crush on you anyway.”

“I know. But every time I attempt to move on, to find someone knew. I just think about her- think about her smile and her laugh and that fiery red hair of hers. I think about how we settled we would have been in Merriston by now. And I just feel so much overwhelming guilt and I can’t move on from that.”

“Of course you’re allowed to mourn her; I still do. Ali was my best friend after all. But as her best friend, I also know if she were here she’d be the first to tell you to move on. All she ever wanted for you was happiness and you moving from city to city, drinking and wasting away isn’t what she’d want for you.”

“I’m scared. What if I do move on to Kihyun or to anyone else and I lose them too.”

“There’ll always be that fear. Every time Elijah leaves me I worry about him. Every time you and Hyunwoo get on a plane to go to another country I worry about you guys. That fear will always be there, the key thing is to not let it consume you. You deserve to love again. You deserve it so much.”

Hoseok glanced at Kihyun who had been joined by a taller guy. The guy was slender, long messy blond hair falling into his eyes every few seconds. Even from where Hoseok was sitting he could see the guy was clear as day handsome; thick lips formed into a smile. He watched as Kihyun laughed loudly, head thrown back. “He does have a really cute laugh.”

“Who does?” Hyunwoo asked, coming to sit on Hoseok’s lap.

“Kihyun.” Hyunmi answered and Hyunwoo gasped, turning to Hoseok.

“Wait are you interested?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“This is the first person I’ve seen you compliment in _that_ kind of way since what happened to Ali.”

“Look I just find him cute that’s all.” Hoseok answered, hooking his chin over Hyunwoo’s shoulder and locking eyes with Kihyun. He smiled as Kihyun quickly looked away and the taller guy next to him laughed.

“Who’s his friend?” Hyunwoo asked.

“Hyungwon. I think everyone and their mother has a crush on him.” Hyunmi stated.

“Add Hyunwoo to the list.” Hoseok replied, watching the way Hyunwoo’s eyes stayed transfixed to Hyungwon.

“Work fast if you wanna get with him bro. Before someone else snatches him up.”

“Elijah! Kihyun! Come over here! Bring that cute friend of yours too.” Hyunwoo shouted instantly and Hoseok grimaced.

“Could you be less obvious?” Hoseok asked, ducking his head behind Hyunwoo’s back as the trio made their way over.

“Seokkie you’re blushing.”

“Keep your voice down Hyunmi I swear to God. And I don’t blush.” Hyunwoo muttered.

“Hey I’m Hyunwoo. The person I’m sat on is Hoseok.”

Hoseok looked up to see they were all now sat in a circle, with Kihyun right in his line of vision.

“Get your own chair before I literally strangle you.”

“But I like your lap.”

Hoseok sighed, turning to Hyungwon instead. “Sorry, I’m Hoseok. Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Hyungwon. And Kihyun talks about you all the time I practically know you.”

“ _Hyungwon_.” Kihyun muttered through gritted teeth, glare burning into Hyungwon.

“What?! You do. It’s always ‘Hoseok this’ ‘Hoseok that’. His room’s walls are literally covered head to toe with photos you’ve taken it’s both endearing and creepy.”

“The same way you’re always on Hyunwoo’s YouTube channel?”

“You know about that?” Hyunwoo asked.

“You have 2 million subs I think everyone knows about your channel. And please Kihyun I’m not ashamed. He’s a good dancer and cute.” Hyungwon stated. Hoseok wished he could be as blunt as him.

“Alright. Let’s move this conversation somewhere private.” Hyunwoo answered, getting off Hoseok and leading Hyungwon away.

“Elijah. Let’s go.” Hyunmi said, practically dragging him away.

“Subtle.” Hoseok said, glancing at Kihyun.

“I feel sorry for your friend. Hyungwon’s a handful. I would know.”

“So. A room full of my photos huh.” Hoseok joked, scooting closer to Kihyun.

“Hoseok, please. I’m embarrassed enough.”

Hoseok laughed, “What? It’s cute.”

“Ugh please don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“The laughing and smiling and calling me cute. I’ve liked you for so long and you’re here in front of me being so nice if I fall for you I’m screwed.”

“Maybe that’s what I want, you falling for me.”

Kihyun gasped, eyes widening as he looked at Hoseok’s serious expression. “I don’t understand, Ali…”

“You know what happened I’m guessing.”

“The basics.”

“Do you want to know everything?”

Kihyun nodded.

“Right. Well my parents died when I was 13 from an accident and Jina and Kangmin fought to get custody of me. I don’t have any relatives that I know of anyway and they refused to let me be moved into a foster home. I met Ali when I was 15, she was this gorgeous fierce girl and the first to talk to me without looking at me with pity. And we got together shortly after. She found out she was pregnant a few months after my 19th birthday and we decided to keep the baby. And everything was great, until one night. We were on our way back from a restaurant and long story short, we collided with a drunk driver. I made it. She, and our unborn baby didn’t.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. I lost my parents and then the person I loved and our child to accidents. After that I just, I didn’t want to stay in Merriston. I couldn’t do it anymore. I had to get out. So I took all my savings from work and booked a flight to London. Hyunwoo found out and chose to come with me without hesitation. So I’ve just been running since. From Merriston. Being back now. Having to face everything again, it hurts. So much Kihyun.”

“I’m sorry.”

“But you. You’re literally the first person to pique my interest in the 6 years since the incident. It’s been 2 weeks and I already can’t take my eyes off you. And I received great advice earlier that I couldn’t let fear rule my life. I also got reminded that Ali wouldn’t want me to waste away either. I can’t promise that everything will be smooth sailing, I still think about Ali a lot and a part of me will always be with her. I have so much baggage it’s ridiculous. But I wanna try. We can start off as friends and see where everything goes while I’m here.”

“You don’t understand how happy I am right now.” Kihyun replied. “Like if you weren’t here I’d be screaming my head off happy.”

“Damn Ki you really like me that much.”

“You’re joking. But I do, I really do. I’ve admired you for so long and to have you here in front of me saying this to me. I’m seriously happy. Oh! And I promise this isn’t me being a fan I do genuinely like you.”

“I know. Do you wanna come somewhere with me tomorrow? Hyunmi said she’s getting married at the church near the lake. I wanna check it out and see what I’m working with. You could bring your camera or borrow one of mine.”

“A photography date?”

“I suppose.”

“I’d love to. And I know just what we can use to get there.” Kihyun beamed.

*******

“Bicycles?” Hoseok questioned.

Kihyun had arrived bright and early the next morning, dressed in blue overalls and a red bandana to tie his curly hair back, a camera dangling on his neck. He was wearing white converse and Hoseok thought he was probably the most adorable person he’d ever laid eyes on. Kihyun secured the bikes and stepped back.

“Yeah. The best way to get around Merriston.” He declared with a flourish and Hoseok shut the front door silently behind him. The rest of the family were asleep and last thing Hoseok wanted was for Hyunmi to meet him and Kihyun outside. She had been incredibly smug when Hoseok told her what happened after she dragged Elijah off; there was no way she wouldn’t be smugger if she saw them before they left.

“You don’t like it?” Kihyun asked, lips turning into a pout.

“No Kihyun. I do. It’s just. I never learnt how to ride a bike.” Hoseok whispered.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. So I can walk beside you and you can ride.”

“I’ll teach you. We can stop by the lake. It’s really easy and I’ve been told I’m a good teacher.”

“Alright. Let’s go.”

Kihyun grabbed one of the bikes and hopped on to it before turning to Hoseok. “Sit behind me.”

“Kihyun-”

“Don’t worry. I got you. Just climb on and hold on to me tight.”

Hoseok shrugged, hesitantly climbing behind him. He wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s torso and smiled as Kihyun inhaled deeply.

“Ready?” Kihyun asked.

“If we fall I’m using you as a cushion.”

“I got you.” Kihyun repeated; then he was off. Pedalling quickly and skilfully. Hoseok’s grip became tighter and he closed his eyes as Kihyun picked up speed and dust from the streets flew around them.

He dared to open his eyes after a while and sighed softly. Merriston was truly pretty and for the first time in ages he felt at ease.

“What’s your favourite thing to photograph?” he asked Kihyun.

“I’ve mostly been taking pictures of nature so far, landscapes and scenery. I saw the portraits you took when you visited different tribes in Africa I would love to be able to take portraits like that one day.”

“I can help you. You can practice on me.”

“That’d be great.”

“Are your parents in Merriston? Do you have brothers or sisters?”

“My Dad lives at the other side of the lake, he likes keeping to himself. I moved out with Hyungwon when I turned 18. My Mum’s remarried and she lives in Brooklyn. My brother went with her.”

“You miss them?”

“I should. But they left when I was young so I didn’t really _know_ them you know?”

“Hmm.”

“It’s odd to be back isn’t it?” Kihyun questioned.

“Yeah, like I’ve avoided this place for so long. And now I’m here and I’m remembering all the places me and Ali used to go. And we passed my parent’s house yesterday and it’s different, everything is different. I feel like everyone has moved on but me. Even Ali’s parents have packed and left. I feel like shit because I didn’t even tell them I was leaving. They loved me like a son and I just left them like that.”

“You were grieving.”

“Yeah. But so were they.”

“I am truly sorry you know. For everything that’s happened to you. You don’t deserve that.”

“I didn’t visit her grave after she died. I just couldn’t do it. I was so selfish running away like that. And I’m still so selfish. I was gonna not come to Hyunmi’s wedding just to avoid _my_ problems.”

“After everything that’s happened, no one can blame you for being selfish. And what matters is you’re here now. You’re here at a place that brings back bad memories for you and you’re trying even though it must hurt. That’s all that matters.”

“How are you so sweet?”

“It’s because you deserve it. We’re coming up to the lake, I’ll stop in a bit. Hold tight.” Kihyun said. He slowed down and effortlessly stopped by the lake, allowing Hoseok to step off first.

“How are you so good at this?”

“I don’t have my license yet. I have no choice but to be good. Ready to learn?”

“Not really. But I’ll try.” Hoseok answered. Kihyun held on tightly to the bicycle and he climbed on, placing both legs on the other side.

“Okay so I’ll hold on to the bike, you pedal.” Kihyun instructed.

“You won’t do that thing where you pretend to hold on and then let me go will you?” Hoseok questioned, hesitantly putting his feet on the pedals and moving.

“Never. I’ll hold on to you for as long as you need.”

“What if I need you to hold on forever?”

“Then I guess I’m holding on to you forever.”

Hoseok smiled, turning to face Kihyun. “Smooth.”

“Right back at you.” Kihyun answered.

Hoseok turned back to face the front, allowing Kihyun’s presence to soothe him into relaxing a bit. True to his words, Kihyun didn’t let go and Hoseok slowly started to feel more confident.

“This is way more freeing than I thought it’d be.”

“Wait until you can go faster.” Kihyun answered. He shifted a bit until he was holding on to Hoseok’s waist instead of the handlebars. “Can you balance without me holding on to the bike?”

“You just wanted to put your arms around me.”

“I’ve been wanting to do this for so long Hoseok you don’t even know.”

“You’re so cute with your crush on me.”

“Careful about teasing the guy that’s the reason you’re not toppling off a bike.”

“Noted.”

“Steer towards the church. I’ll walk beside you.” Kihyun said, gripping Hoseok’s waist tighter. He obliged, shakily pushing off in the direction of the church. Kihyun fell silent beside him and Hoseok wondered how he felt so comfortable in his presence in such a short time. He also wondered not for the first time in the past week if what he was doing was right. Attempting to move on with Kihyun, _flirting_ with him in the place he lost the woman he loved. He looked up and felt his heart constrict as a tree appeared in the distance.

“Ali.” He muttered. He felt sweat starting to form on his forehead and his breathing immediately coming out shallow. His eyes started to cloud and he leaned forward, slowly losing his grip on the bike.

“Hoseok?” Kihyun asked, forcing the bike to a stop and helping him off. “Are you okay?”

“Water. In my bag, please.” Hoseok said. Kihyun reached into his backpack, quickly bringing out the water bottle and handing it to him. Hoseok took long gulps before sitting down on a patch of grass by the road, head in his hands.

“I’m sorry.” He said after a while, unable to look at Kihyun.

“Don’t be. Are you okay?”

“That tree. The one with the pink blossoms. That was the tree we swerved into that night that Ali died.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. I thought I’d be okay seeing it again but apparently not. I’m a mess I know.”

Kihyun sat next to him, taking his hand and squeezing gently. “You’re not. I wish I knew how to make you feel better.”

“I just feel so guilty all the time. Like I don’t deserve to have been the only one to survive. To be the only one living my life while she had to die. Being here with you this morning, talking to you, laughing with you. I’m happy. But I feel like I don’t deserve to be.”

“Let me tell you a story.” Kihyun said, turning to him.

“A story?”

“Yep.”

“Okay?”

“I discovered I was gay when I was 8. It’s just something I knew. And I told my Dad about it. I remember that he couldn’t even look me in the eyes, he just looked so disappointed in me. So I ran. I ran to a park near our house and I just sat on a bench and cried. I cried for God knows how long. After a while someone came and sat next to me. I think he was like 13 or 14. And he just sat next to me until I stopped crying. And he said to me “even if everything seems bad now, wait a while. Something good will eventually happen to you.” And he stayed with me until I was ready to go back home. And he was right you know. When I went back home my father was so worried about me. And he said even if he didn’t understand right now he was willing to learn. And he did.”

Kihyun watched as Hoseok’s eyes clouded for a moment before he finally looked at him, small smile on his lips. “It was me that comforted you that night, you were the kid in the park. _That’s_ how we met before.”

“Yes. And Hoseok, how can you not take your own advice? I know your life’s been unfair so far. And I know it’s not easy, I understand. But please allow yourself to let good things happen to you. You deserve happiness, no one in this world deserves happiness more than you do. Let yourself leave the past behind regardless of how difficult it is. You have your photography now, you’re surrounded by people that love and want the best for you. And you have _me_. And I’m not Ali, I can’t ever replace her. But I also know I like you, I really like you. And if you feel like you can like me back, you’re allowed to let it happen. Do whatever you think will make you happy Hoseok. Please.”

“It’s hard.”

“It is. But even if everything seems bad now, wait a while. Something good will eventually happen to you.”

Hoseok laughed, standing up and dusting off his jeans.

“Ready to go?” he asked, holding his hand out for Kihyun to take.

“Let’s go.” Kihyun answered, grabbing on to his hand and hoisting himself up.

He didn’t let go. Hoseok was glad.

*******

Kihyun navigated his way through the living room, scoffing at the way Hyungwon and Hyunwoo were wrapped around each other, whispering and laughing together.

“Where’s Hoseok?” he asked.

“Up on the roof. He loves fireworks.” Hyunwoo answered.

“Good luck lover boy!” he called as Kihyun rushed upstairs and up the attic. He climbed up and through the secret panel on the roof and found Hoseok perched by the railing, gazing out at the fireworks overhead. He watched for a moment, the way Hoseok’s eyes dazzled and how he gripped tightly to his camera, snapping pictures. He could hear Hyunmi yelling downstairs, dancing with Elijah and ready for her wedding next week.

Which meant Hoseok would soon leave for Vegas.

“You gonna come sit?” Hoseok said, eyes still trained on the fireworks. Kihyun moved until he was sat by him, shoulders touching.

“Just thinking that you leave for Vegas next week.”

“I know. Seems like just yesterday I came back.”

“I’m gonna miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too. And Hyunwoo of course.”

“He’s not going with you?”

“Hyungwon’s enchanted him. He wants to stay and see where things go. It’s not like I mind, after 6 years of travelling around with me I’m glad he’s finally found someone he sees a future with.”

 _What about us_? Kihyun wanted to ask. Though he didn’t really think there was an ‘ _us_ ’. It was clear to everyone that Kihyun liked him and though they hung out many times and Hoseok could finally pass by the tree without guilt and they held hands sometimes. But was there really anything between them? Could there be anything between them after Hoseok left?

“What’s wrong?” Hoseok asked.

“Nothing. I’ll just miss you is all.”

“I’d love to stay; but travelling. Going from places to places and taking photos is all I know. And I started doing it to escape Merriston, but I grew to enjoy it. I grew to love seeing new things and exploring new sites and just being _free_.”

“Can I kiss you?” Kihyun asked.

“What?”

“We have a week left together and I wanna make the most of it and I’ve been wanting to kiss you. For the longest time. So can I kiss you?”

Hoseok leaned forward as an answer, softly pressing a chaste kiss on Kihyun’s lips before pulling away. Kihyun watched as he thought for a moment, as his face twisted with confliction, no doubt thinking about Ali and thinking about if whatever he just did was okay. If he was allowed to be happy. Then, he shook his head and leaned forward again, and he was kissing Kihyun properly. Mouth urgent against his and warm hands pressed on his cheeks. Kihyun moved with him, reaching over to wrap his arms around Hoseok’s neck. He licked quickly at Hoseok’s bottom lip and grinned as Hoseok’s mouth opened slightly.

“Kihyun.” Hoseok breathed, swiftly pressing tiny kisses on his neck.

“Was that alright?” Kihyun asked.

“Good. It was good.”

“Good that you wanna do it again?”

“Come here.” Hoseok responded, dragging Kihyun on to his lap and kissing him again. This time he softly bit Kihyun’s top lip, tongue darting at Kihyun’s and hands roaming his back. Kihyun didn’t realise he was crying until he tasted salt and Hoseok was pulling away, dabbing at his eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“I knew you’d leave, you told me that from the first day and I just, I didn’t know I’d find it so hard. The thought of you not being here anymore.”

“Come with me.” Hoseok said and Kihyun thought about it. Thought about going with Hoseok from city to city, the adventures and the fun they’d have. Hoseok could teach him more, they could be together, always. And when they were both ready they could take all the next steps. They could do everything Kihyun had dreamed of.

“I want to-”

“But just like I love going from places to places. You love Merriston.”

Kihyun nodded and Hoseok grabbed his hand, kissing his fingers.

“We’ll just have to make the most of next week then.”

*******

“Hyunwoo are you crying?” Hoseok asked.

“You’re literally getting teary eyed too.” Hyunwoo answered.

“She just looks so beautiful.” Hoseok replied, sniffling slightly.

Hyunmi certainly looked gorgeous with her white dress flowing in the breeze, a crown of flowers on her head. She beamed up at Elijah and he smiled back, allowing his tears to freely fall. Hoseok smiled as Jina started to sob, latching on to Kangmin. His eyes travelled to Kihyun’s. Kihyun who looked incredibly gorgeous in his black suit and who he could feel staring at him throughout the ceremony. He’d had to leave Kihyun; leave him tomorrow and go off to Vegas. He’d have to say goodbye to Hyunwoo too and his family and even Hyungwon who he had grown to be fond of.

He gave Kihyun a smile before focusing on the ceremony. When prompted, he stood up with his camera and took the pictures, vision blurring as Hyunmi and Elijah exchanged their rings.

“You may kiss the bride.” The officiant announced at last and he cheered loudly as Hyunmi grabbed Elijah and kissed him passionately.

He found Kihyun afterwards, walking with him to the reception and taking their places at the front of the hall.

“Ready for your speech?” Kihyun whispered, lacing their fingers together.

“Not really.”

“You’ll do great.” He answered, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

“At least I get to go first. It’s Hyunwoo I feel sorry for.”

“And now for the speeches. Starting with one of the bride’s brothers. Lee Hoseok.”

Hoseok stood up, taking his glass of champagne. He waited for the room to fall silent before speaking.

“Hyunmi is seriously the kindest person I’ve ever known; she is compassionate and funny and she was always there for me. I’m not really the best at speeches but I’d just like to let her know that I’m thankful, so thankful for everything she’s done for me. And especially for the advice she gave to me recently.” Hoseok stated, glancing down at Kihyun briefly.

“Glad you took it!” Hyunmi responded and Hoseok chuckled.

“I’m glad I took it too. I know your house will be the most joyful house in Merriston, your future kids will be glad to have you as their mother and I can’t wait to watch you flourish. You are an amazing, strong, beautiful woman and I love you. As for Elijah, I haven’t known you long but it’s clear you love her. And it’s clear you’ll keep her happy and I’m thankful for that. To Hyunmi and Elijah!” Hoseok finished, raising his glass.

“You were great.” Kihyun said.

“Thank you.”

Hoseok waited until Hyunwoo was finished with his speech and Hyunmi took the stage for her dance with Elijah before turning to Kihyun.

“Take the pictures for me quickly?” he asked, handing Kihyun his camera.

“Sure but where are you going?”

“I’ll be right back.” He replied, getting up and running out of the hall without a second glance. He located Kihyun’s bike and he rushed off, one destination in mind. He knew he had to do it, he had to before he lost all his nerves.

He slowed as he neared the Merriston cemetery, gargoyles peering down at him as he secured the bike by the gate. He peered at each gravestone, stopping to pay his respects at his parents’ gravestones before finally finding Ali’s.

“Ali. The greatest daughter, girlfriend and we know you would have been a great mother. God took you from us too soon.” He read. He glanced down at his hands, tears coming fast and hot as he squatted down beside her grave.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. Her gravestone was bare, no flowers, no decoration. Nothing to show what a vibrant spirit lay beyond the dark earth.

“I am so sorry. For everything. For running after your death, for only visiting you now. It hurt. I lost you and our child right in front of my eyes so I behaved selfish and I behaved cowardly and ran. That wasn’t fair to you, nor your parents and I am so sorry. I loved you with all my heart Ali. You were everything to me and a day doesn’t go by that I don’t think about you. I wish I came sooner. I wish I faced everything sooner because I know that’s what you would have wanted. You wouldn’t have wanted me to run and you wouldn’t have wanted me to feel all this guilt for so long. And I only wish I had the guts to come back sooner.”

He paused for a moment, taking everything in.

“I think I’m ready to move on though Ali. I know it’s what you’d want. You were a huge part of my life for so long and you loved me and I loved you. You’d want me happy. So I’m going to try and be happy. I miss you, so much. And you know you’ll always be in my heart. I hope you know that. And I promise you I’ll visit you again. Next time I’ll bring a bunch of your favourite flowers too. I’m leaving for Vegas tomorrow though, so it’s goodbye for now. Thank you for everything.”

Hoseok took one last the grave, felt a strong breeze pick up and blow through his clothes and walked out.

He cycled freely back to the reception, laughing and screaming as he rode. He smiled as he spotted Kihyun pacing nervously by the door.

“Kihyun!” he shouted, waving wildly.

Kihyun smiled, rushing forward and grabbing on to the bike. “Where did you go?”

“I went to visit someone. It was long overdue.”

“Ah.” Kihyun replied, obviously figuring out who Hoseok meant.

“Do you think Hyunmi would forgive me if I stole you away for 10 minutes? I’ve just discovered nothing beats riding a bicycle at night.”

Without a word, Kihyun hopped behind him, gripping on to him tightly and Hoseok pedalled away; laughter tumbling out of his mouth.

“What’s funny?”

“Nothing. I’m just happy.”

“Yeah? I’m glad.”

“And a lot of that happiness stems from you Kihyun. Thank you.”

“When Hyunmi told me you were coming; I thought the most I’d get from you is an autograph or something. Letting me in and liking me; you’re the one that made me happy Hoseok. Thank _you_.”

“I’m going to miss you so much. Wherever I go.”

“I’ll miss you too. I wish you weren’t so handsome what if someone falls for you? Someone who can travel the world with you no problem.”

“I should be the worried one.” Hoseok answered. He paused for a minute by the side of the road. Kihyun slowly let him go, getting off the bike and coming around to face him.

“I could stay. If you say the word.” Hoseok said, grabbing on to his hands.

“You’d stay if I asked you to?”

“Yes.”

Kihyun glanced down at their entwined fingers, shrugging slightly. “I’d love nothing more than to ask you to do that. But.” He looked up. “You love to travel. You love it. And you like me, I know. But I won’t take you away from your passion either. So you leave Merriston, travel and be happy. Lord knows after everything you’ve been through you deserve it.”

“But what about us?”

Kihyun smiled; “I wanted to ask you that same question the night we were on the roof. I didn’t ask you because I didn’t think there was an ‘us’.”

“Do you want that? Me and you together?”

“More than anything. But you and I know that if we get together you’re staying. And I’m not gonna be the reason you stop your passion. I’m into photography, but for you. Photography is everything. Can you 100% live without that?”

“I can take pictures around Merriston.”

“Would that be enough?”

Hoseok thought about it, and sighed.

“Why do you have to be logical?”

“Believe me. It pains me to be.”

Hoseok stepped away from the bike, wrapping his arms around Kihyun and breathing in softly.

“Would it be totally selfish of me to ask you to wait for me?”

“Would it be totally selfish of me to ask you the same thing?”

Hoseok stepped back, wiped away the tears that was starting to drop from Kihyun’s eyes and kissed him, slow and sweet. In the distance he could see the blossom tree swaying with the wind and he held Kihyun tighter.

“So Kihyun, my super fan. What was that quote I said I loved from a certain cartoon I used to watch religiously when I was a child?” Hoseok asked when he finally found it in him to pull away. He watched Kihyun think long and hard before breaking out into a smile.

“‘How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbyes so hard.’” Kihyun quoted then lightly punched Hoseok on the arm. “Dork.”

“Yeah but you like it.” he said, grabbing hold of the bike with one hand and Kihyun’s hand with the other and walking back to the reception.

*******

**PARIS**

*******

“You’ve outdone yourself this time Hoseok.”

“Thank you Mr Agarwal.” Hoseok answered, shaking his outstretched hand. He had to admit, he was incredibly proud of himself. His exhibition was filled to the brim with guests, and he hadn’t seen one unhappy face yet.

The room was decorated as per his request, rows and rows of tables lined with his photos of all the landmarks of the countries he’d been to. On the walls hung photographs of objects and people that reminded him of Merriston. There was a close up of Hyunwoo’s hands and of Hyunmi’s lips stretched into a smile. Jina’s living room and Kangmin’s favourite fishing spot. The blossom tree for Ali and on the far right, the widest wall held the biggest photograph. A pair of brown eyes, staring directly at the camera, big and wide and framed with thick long lashes.

He accepted a mic an attendant handed to him and he cleared his throat to get people’s attention.

“The exhibition is called _Home_ and those in the photography world refer to me as gallivant. And they’re right, I’ve never really settled down anywhere, I prefer going from city to city. I’ve been doing this since I was 20, I’m 30 now. And I’ve come to realise everywhere I’ve been, even if only for a week, that place was my home, the people I met were my home. And I count myself very lucky to have been able to find a home in all of these cities and in all of these people. Thank you all for coming and don’t forget to donate to LUCID. They are a charity that help victims of drunk driving; with rebuilding their lives. Every little penny you can donate tonight would be appreciated. And don’t forget I will be auctioning off some of my work tonight too, all profit made from that would be donated to LUCID. Thank you once again.” Hoseok finished, handing the mic back. He mingled with guests, thoughts drifting back to Kihyun as they always did.

He wondered how he was doing, whether he was settled by now, if he found someone else. It had been 6 months since he spoke to him or to anyone from Merriston. He had decided to visit a monastery in Thailand to photograph and he had stayed for 6 months, opting to cut himself off from the outside world. It was some of the best moments in his life.

“Mr king of photography.”

He gasped, immediately smiling as he turned around. And there they were; Hyungwon and Hyunwoo. Hoseok ran into their arms, wrapping his arms around them both.

“You came.”

“Your first exhibition in 4 years. You think I’d miss it? Hyunmi wanted to come too but Alison’s a handful.” Hyunwoo replied.

“How’s little Alison doing? Is she as cute as ever?”

“The cutest. Takes after Hyunmi it’s insane, though she definitely has Elijah’s hair colour.”

“And you guys? _Kihyun_?” he asked and they turned to each other, smiling knowingly.

“Why don’t you ask him?” Hyungwon answered.

“He’s here?”

“Yeah. He’s over by the blown up picture of his eyes. Real subtle Hoseok.”

Hoseok immediately took off running, cutting through the crowd of people before coming to a stop. Head thrown back and staring up at his eyes, curly hair longer and definitely taller since the last 4 years- there was Kihyun.

“Kihyun.” He said, reaching over and touching his shoulder. Kihyun turned around, immediately enveloping Hoseok in a hug. “You’re here.”

“I’m here.” Kihyun answered. “I’m sorry it took me so long.”

“I missed you so much. I missed you so fucking much Kihyun.”

“I’m here.” He repeated, stepping back and kissing Hoseok’s forehead.

“Tell me you’re single.”

“Smooth.”

“I’ve waited 4 years Kihyun. Being smooth is the last thing I care about.”

“And if I was single?”

“If you are and if you’ll take me I’ll pack up everything and move back home to Merriston with you right now.”

“You’ll do that for me?”

“I missed you so much. Leaving was good for me but I missed you every second you weren’t with me. My family and you, you’re all in Merriston. What else do I need?”

“And what about you? Would you be happy?”

“I’d have you and my family. I’ll be fine.”

“How about a happy medium? How about we have our home in Merriston and like twice a year we go to a city you’ve never been and we stay there for a month. Take pictures, explore. And then at the end of the month we go back home, to Merriston.”

“Kihyun.” Hoseok wailed, ignoring the bemused look from those around them.

“What’s wrong?”

“Why didn’t you think about this before I left that day? You could have saved me a whole 4 years of heartbreak.”

“It wasn’t easy for me either. Merriston just wasn’t the same without you. But now we could be together, live your way and live my way.” Kihyun suggested, wiping Hoseok’s cheek clean.

“Live _our_ way.” Hoseok whispered, leaning down and pressing a kiss on Kihyun’s lips. He stepped back beaming and Kihyun turned back to the photo on the wall.

“So. You have a blown up picture of my eyes in your exhibition. That beats me and my room full of your photography.”

“What? My cheesy declaration of my love for you isn’t your thing?” Hoseok joked.

“Oh? Your _love_ for me?” Kihyun shot back and Hoseok groaned.

“I take back everything I said. Go back to Merriston please.”

“I’ll be happy to. Because I know you’re coming with me.” Kihyun said, grabbing his hand. He led Hoseok over to Hyunwoo and Hyungwon and together, they walked around the exhibition.

“Oh and for the record.” Kihyun said as they finally left the venue and stepped out into the rain. Hyungwon and Hyunwoo walked ahead, buried under one umbrella and laughing loudly.

“Yeah?”

“Your cheesy declaration of your love for me is definitely my thing and.” Kihyun paused, kissing Hoseok quickly. “I love you too.”

Hoseok smiled as a blush appeared on Kihyun’s cheeks and he rushed off, reminding him of how Kihyun was when they first met. Hoseok would move back and settle in Merriston. The blossom tree would be there and the memories too; those wouldn’t ever leave him. He was sure of it. But with that, Hyunwoo would be there and so would Hyunmi and Jina and Kangmin. Hyungwon would be there and Elijah and little Alison would be there.

And _Kihyun_. Kihyun would be there too.

Merriston wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> the bicycle date that never was :(( // comments always appreciated~
> 
> come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wdymkiho)<3


End file.
